I Can't Make You Love Me
by Zadia Grey
Summary: A slashy love square! HarryRon, RonDraco, and Harry? That's all I can say really. . . Just read and you'll understand. My first, so be gentle.
1. Restless Nights

**Author's Note**

One of the few slashes I've written. I love to read slash so I decided to try my hand at one. I took a liking to the Harry/Ron stories and the Ron/Draco stories so I decided to kill two birds with one stone! Except for Severus/Harry, that one may come up later after I do my Marauder story.

I'm very picky when it comes to slash. I got really tired of having to sift through so many bad stories (no offense to anyone) on until I found the right one for me. I decided to show you all how I like my stories written. Don't expect very much sex in this story. I'm really not into that.

Please read and review! Flamers will be turned into blast-ended skrewts by my awesome wizardly powers! MWAHAHAHAHA! Okay, maybe not.

Everything is JKR's except the storyline, which belongs to my screwed-up imagination.

Zadia Grey

**I Can't Make You Love Me**

**by Zadia Grey**

**Restless Nights**

Ron peeked at Harry from under his eyelids. It was the first night back at Hogwarts for the sixth year and Harry was doing his usual first night routine: not sleeping until the latest hours of the night. Ron remembered watching him sit up in the window with Hedwig at his side the first day they had met. That dreamy look in his eyes, the peace on his face as he overlooked the castle grounds. There was nothing more beautiful than the look on his face when he staid up late like this. Ron staid up with him without Harry knowing it every first day of school. To him this was when Harry was the loveliest: when he was deep in thought. What he thought of was beyond Ron. What was going to happen this year with You-Know-Who, how their last battle would go under, if he would ever find happiness with so much hanging over his head. . .

Ron gave the sheets a kick or two and snuggled deeper into his pillow. Now only one of his eyes was on Harry. Harry watched him fidget under the covers with a serene smile. Now that he had his eyes on him, Ron became nervous. He shouldn't have moved he could have given himself away! Harry's eyes rolled over his friend's figure under the thick blankets keeping him warm from the drafty castle. Ron could almost feel those eyes touching him in a way, as if vision could reach out and touch a person.

Ron's eyes closed all the way now for fear of being discovered. That was nearly impossible as his eyes were barely open enough for him to see properly in the first place, much less be seen by his best friend. He wasn't about to take a chance on it though.

Even with his eyes closed now, Ron could still feel the touch of Harry's gaze. He heard the slight rustle of his friend getting up from his post and walking closer to Ron's bed. This made the red-head even more tense than before. A hand touched his shoulder.

"Ron? Are you awake?"

_Damn! _Ron opened his grey eyes slightly to look into his friend's green ones. "I am now."

"Oh, sorry. You just looked like you were having a nightmare or something. The look on your face was so. . . tense."

"Yeah, you could say I did have a nightmare . . . of sorts," he lied. "Are you still up?"

Harry gave a slight blush. "Yeah, couldn't sleep. I was afraid I would have another vision or something like last year."

"Understandable. Do you. . . ?"

"Do I what?"

"Want me to stay up with you?" It was a question he had wanted to ask since first year.

"If you want." Harry gave a kind smile.

Ron pushed away his covers and followed Harry to his place at the window where he sat across from his best friend. He realized how small Harry was. Sure, he had grown since their first year together, but he hardly looked his age even now. Harry barely reached Ron's shoulders. But when he looked into his eyes he realized how old he was mentally. His figure made him look younger; his eyes made him look older than his years.

After a few moments of looking into each others eyes, the boys realized what they were doing and turned away, breaking the contact. Harry's eyes wandered to the window, the red-head's eyes landed on the other's hand. Ron had the urge to hold that hand in his own . . . Ron's head snapped away and looked out the window in the same direction as his friend's gaze.

"What are you thinking about?" Ron inquired softly.

Harry's head turned back to the fiery-haired wizard across from him. "Sirius."

Ron suddenly felt sorry he had asked. He got up from his spot and repositioned himself in the space next to Harry. Neither said a word for the rest of the night.

"Ron, Harry. . . You guys don't look so good. . ."

"Thanks Hermione, that helps a lot," retorted Ron.

"Did you stay up all night or something?"

"Most of it," Harry answered and rested his head on the table.

"Should I ask why?"

"I don't know, should you?" growled Ron.

Hermione folded her arms and gave a humph like she usually did when Ron was this way. "I'm just worried about you both! Can you blame me?"

"I guess not . . ." sighed Ron, who was too tired for a fight today.

"We just couldn't sleep last night, Hermione," answered Harry. "So we sat up together and talked."

_There wasn't much talking, really, _thought Ron. There wasn't any kissing or holding either, but it was one of the nicest nights of Ron's life.

OK, first chappy down, more to come soon.

--ZG


	2. The Snake and the Snoop

**I Can't Make You Love Me**

**by Zadia Grey**

**The Snake and the Snoop**

Ron kept replaying parts of last night in his head. Maybe he could have gone farther with Harry if he had played a few moves. His hand was in plain view, why didn't he take it? That was all it took! Ron knew the reasons he had for not doing it. Harry may have pulled away in disgust, but then he could have held his hand tighter and rested his head on Ron's shoulder. . . Ron's eyes misted over at the thought of holding the raven-haired wizard in his arms. . .

"Did anything happen with you and Harry last night?"

Ron jumped at Hermione's voice. "When did you get here?"

"Never mind that. Did anything happen?"

"Like what?" He felt his heart start to race. Had Hermione actually figured it out?

The girl rolled her eyes. "Do I really need to say it?"

Yep, she had figured it out.

"So you know my deep dark secret, hm? As much as I wish something _did_ happen, no nothing happened."

Both fell silent for a few agonizing moments.

"When did you figure out that I was in love with him?" Ron asked softly.

"Fourth year."

"Funny. . .That's the year I fell for him."

"Why?"

"He saved me from the merpeople, remember? I realized how much I meant to him that year and I guess I took it personally. Turns out he'll do that for anyone, have you noticed?"

"But they chose you to capture, Ron. You were the person that meant the most to him, who he would miss the most if you left. Doesn't that mean something?"

Ron's heart seamed to skip a beat or two when she said this. "You mean he could feel the same way for me?"

Hermione bowed her head. "It's a theory. . ."

Harry stood by the lake with Hedwig on his shoulder. When he had talked Remus into teaching him the Patronus they had stood out there, Harry remembered. Remus would always be the best Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher they had ever had in his eyes. Moody was a great one also, but then he ended up being a fake so he didn't really count. . .

"Are you dreaming about your boyfriend, Potter?"

Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy leaning against one of the trees. "I wouldn't be throwing insults without those goons of yours, Malfoy."

"Who said I needed _them_ for protection?"

"Who said I was gay?"

Malfoy frowned. "Don't tell me you are trying to deny it?"

Harry looked back out onto the lake. Remus came into his mind again. Maybe he was. . . Just a little. It only came to certain people . . . certain men. . . Sirius, Remus. . . Ron. . . Not Malfoy. Sure, he was good looking, but he would never think of him in _that way_. Remus and Sirius were really just crushes, Ron was. . .

"What? No answer?"

Harry turned back to Malfoy. "I haven't got a boyfriend, Malfoy."

"Really? How about that old Dark Arts teacher? The wolf-man?"

"Hardly." _I wish._

"The escaped prisoner that died last year?"

Harry whipped around with his wand at ready. "Don't you dare talk about Sirius in my presence!" He pressed his wand against Malfoy's neck in a similar fashion that Snape had used on Sirius in third year. Malfoy didn't seam fazed by the wand at his throat. On the contrary, he seamed to enjoy pushing Harry's buttons. It had always been his favorite thing to do.

"Ah, seams I've hit a soft spot."

Harry growled deep in his throat. No one ever tried to speak with him over Sirius's death. Not since Dumbledore and he talked just after the incident in the Department of Mysteries.

"You really need to move on, Potter. But, just so you won't curse me into oblivion, I wanted to tell you I haven't got anyone either."

Harry arched his eyebrows. "Why should I care?"

"There's someone I want. . . That's why I followed you up here."

He lowered the wand. "Don't even think about it."

Malfoy grimaced as if that sentence put a bad taste in his mouth. "Not you! That other guy. . . What was his first name again?"

"You don't even know his first name?" Harry chuckled.

Malfoy sneered at The Golden Boy. "Ron. That's his name. Ron Weasley."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Ron? _My_ Ron?"

"He's hardly _yours_, is he?"

Harry blushed slightly. "No, but. . . You know what I mean."

Malfoy's lip curled. "Oh, I see you want him also. I wasn't sure at first, but. . . Don't think I won't give up. In fact, how about we see who can lay him first? A little wager, I suppose?"

Harry began to fume again. The thought of Ron being used was even worse than the thought of him going out with Malfoy in the first place. "I should have known. All you want out of him is sex."

"What? Are you surprised?"

Harry's wand came back in contact with Malfoy's neck. "You go near him and I swear to Merlin I will turn you into a ferret."

This time the Slytherin boy stumbled backwards into a tree. Harry could see the flashbacks of fourth year in Malfoy's grey eyes, but it didn't take long for him to regain composure. "If you're too chicken to take action yourself, Potter, I suggest you give it up."

"I'll take action when I damn well feel like it, Malfoy."

AN: Oooo. . . . Two boys after one sweet little red-head. Isn't it sweet? Short, yes, but the next should be longer. Promise. I hope you enjoyed it all the same and I hope to see you next chapter. Ta!


	3. The Dreams Begin

**I Can't Make You Love Me**

**The Dreams Begin**

Ron's eyes slowly opened to see a dimly lit room filled with candles. Harry was finishing lighting candles around the bed Ron had been sleeping in. The bed was made with red silk sheets that felt like liquid against his skin. Harry wore a white collared shirt that was slightly unbuttoned to tempt Ron and black pants.

"This is a dream," Ron whispered.

"Does that really matter as long as it is a good dream?" Harry smiled slyly.

"You look so beautiful. . ." was all that Ron could get out.

"So do you." He gently crawled over the bed, closer to his best friend.

Ron felt his heart skip as Harry straddled him and began to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way. He had seen his friend half-naked before, but this time he was undressing especially for Ron's own pleasure. He reached up and helped Harry take off the shirt. Ron just stared at the perfectly sculpted body and ran a hand over his lover's six-pack. Harry had become really fit from all that quidditch practice. . . He wasn't overly muscular, but still extremely hot all the same.

"You're trembling, Ron," Harry whispered and leaned in close enough for a kiss. "Is something wrong?"

The red-head didn't bother to answer. He wrapped his arms around Harry's body and pulled him into a passionate kiss while gently rolling him over so he was on top. . .

Harry woke up to a soft moan coming from the neighboring bed. He turned over to see Ron thrashing around under the sheets.

"Harry. . . Oh God! Harry!" he groaned into his pillow. Ron's breathing became more labored and fast. One hand gripped the edge of the bed while the other grabbed a hold of his hair.

Harry didn't know what to think of this fit Ron was having. Was it a sex-dream or a nightmare? He slowly pulled off his covers and went to see the red-haired wizard. "Ron?"

"Harry. . ." he said it in a very soothing tone.

"Ron?" Harry asked again, this time placing a hand on his friend's own.

Ron's eyes popped open. He sat up to look at Harry.

"You started to scare me, Ron. I thought you were having some kind of fit. . ."

"No, it was just a dream." Ron's ears went pink. "Nightmare."

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be the one with all the nightmares," Harry winked. "Anything serious?"

"No . . . Not really. You can go back to bed, Harry. I'm fine."

Harry reluctantly took his hand off of Ron's and left him to retreat back into his four-poster.

Ron collapsed into his pillow. When he was sure Harry wasn't looking, a goofy smile stretched across his face. . . Even though he didn't have anything to compare it to that was the best sex Ron had ever had. He felt a little pathetic that a dream could make him feel this happy, but it was all he had for now. . .

"Ron?"

"Hm?"

"You're a little out of it. . . Like you just got laid or something. . . You didn't, did you?" Hermione gave him a sort of glare. She knew very well that Harry hadn't been in a daze like Ron that morning. Hermione was not about to let Ron run around on Harry . . . even though they weren't together yet.

Ron shook his head at Hermione. "I dreamt I did, though. And to be quite blunt about it: _damn!_"

It was Hermione's turn to shake her head.

AN: Okay so I lied. I couldn't make this chapter any bigger for some reason. . . Next will be better I promise! . . . This time I mean it. Really. --

A new character is appearing next chappy. All I will say is that it's a girl who could give Luna a run for her money in the weirdness department.

Thanx to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the next chappy!


	4. Competition

**I Can't Make You Love Me**

**by Zadia Grey**

**Competition**

"Trelawney has predicted my death so many times I'm starting to believe I won't make it to graduation," sighed Harry as they left the tower.

Ron laughed. "Don't start digging your grave just yet. You have to get rid of You-Know-Who before you die, otherwise our lives will be a living hell forever more. I mean, if you can't do it, who can?"

Harry smiled at his best friend, but before he could make a retort, another voice called to Ron.

"Ron? Can we talk for a moment?"

Ron looked around to see Seamus coming up the hall toward him. "Err. . . Okay?" he turned back to his friends, "I'll meet you in Potions," and he went to follow the young Irishman.

Seamus turned around a few times to make sure they were far enough away from Harry and Hermione so they wouldn't hear whatever he wanted to say. Once out of earshot, the Irishman began his explanation.

"Listen, I know about your feelings for Harry."

Ron's eyes widened in shock. "How?"

"I'm a light sleeper. I suggest you start putting up a silencing charm or something, by the way, but. . . That isn't really my point. I just figured you should know something about your little infatuation or whatever it is. You aren't the only one. I caught another boy not a few years ago having the same dreams as you."

Ron's eyes darkened at the thought of having competition for Harry's heart. Harry was his and his alone. There was no way he would let another Gryffindor take him away. . . Well, he hadn't become his yet but this would mean it was impossible. He would never have Harry as his own. . .

"Is he a threat to me?"

". . . No clue really. Harry has been awfully nice to him since they met. . . "

"Can I have a name?"

"Sorry. I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Gee. . . You look thrilled," Hermione said in a sarcastic tone as Ron entered the Potions chamber.

"What did Seamus have to say to you, Ron?" asked Harry as he pulled out his book and began flipping through the pages.

"Nothing, Harry," lied Ron as he began pulling out supplies. _I just found out I haven't got you all to myself. Nothing special. _

He couldn't pay attention in class properly that day. Well, Ron rarely paid attention in class, but it was worse than usual. He began making a mental list of all the boys in their chamber and analyzing each one as they sat around him in Slughorn's class.

Dean Thomas was a good looking guy and had a good mind to boot. However, Ron could tell he had a liking for Seamus though, even though the object of his affection was straight. Ron knew Seamus was straight because he asked him during their meeting in the hall mere minuets before.

He gave a slight snort as his eyes reached Neville Longbottom. Not that he wasn't a good guy or anything, he just didn't find him as a threat in the romance section. Sure, he had slimmed up since they had first met, but there was still the matter of his klutzy and dimwitted nature.

Seamus was straight. Case closed. Why would he tell him about the other person if it was him anyway?

At dinner, Ron was still baffled as to who else could possibly love Harry as much as he did. His musings were interrupted when a finger tapped softly on his shoulder. The owner of the hand was a girl about his own age with shoulder-length wavy brown hair and gentle lavender eyes. A small, lavender braid that matched her eyes rested at her left temple and some more lavender streaks were in her bangs. Perched on top of her head were two lavender cat ears. Ron had a bad feeling this was going to be another Luna Lovegood. . .

"Sorry, but can I sit here with you?" The moment she spoke it was evident that she was not English, she was American.

"Er. . . Sure." He moved over an inch or two for her to squeeze in.

"I'm Zadia Grey, by the way," the purple girl said while holding out a hand. "I'm a metamorphmagus in case you were wondering about the ears."

"One of our friends is a metamophmagus," said Harry from across the table.

"Hi! What are your names? I'm a foreign exchange student, so I don't really know anyone . . ."

"I'm Harry Potter, that's Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked up briefly from her book to say a quick 'hi' and immediately retreated back into the pages.

"Hi. Is that _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"Yes."

"I read that before I came, just so I'd know more about the place. Did you know that muggle mechanical object won't work here? Good thing I didn't bring my CD player."

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Seams she's found a friend," hissed Ron across to Harry.

AN: Yeah, Zadia Grey is named after an alter-ego of mine. The name just sounded like a witch to me . . . But don't think this is a "self-insert" of any kind. My real name _is not_ Zadia Grey, it's Kristin. In fact, this character has nothing to do with my alter ego. . . The real Zadia is a pirate captain from another world with short brown hair and one eye. . . Okay, enough of this rambling! See you in chapter 5!


	5. A New Look

**I Can't Make You Love Me**

**A New Look**

The two boys were wrapped up in a combination of the sweaty red sheets and each other's limbs. Harry rested his head on Ron's chest as he ran his hands through his lover's black hair. He enjoyed simply hearing the beating of his heart and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Harry had never felt so blissful and happy. . .

"Ron?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"That was amazing."

"Don't give me all the credit." He kissed Harry on the top of the head. "You are so beautiful, did you know that?"

A blush rose to Harry's cheeks. "I love you," was all he could get out.

"I love you, too."

Harry woke up gasping for air. Never had he had a dream that was quite that . . . _real_. Even his visions didn't hold that much intensity. Was it a trick? A vision from Voldemort? Had he fount out Harry's feelings for Ron? The thought made him even angrier than Draco using Ron. He could be in real danger, all because Harry loved him so much. . .

He stopped there. He loved Ron. This was the first time he had actually thought about it . . . His feelings for him, that is. Harry knew he felt something else for Ron, but he hadn't been able to put his finger on it . . .

He got up from his bed and walked to the window to think about this more. Harry stopped to see Ron thrashing in his bed again. He wasn't shouting like last time, he was just panting and holding his mattress so tightly his knuckles turned white. Ron suddenly sat up straight, breathing deeply.

"Harry? What are you doing up?"

"I had a dream. . . I just need time to think."

"Me too."

Both boys looked at each other for a moment, then smiled somewhat mischievously.

"Join me, then," Harry sat in the window.

This time Ron sat next to him instead of across from him. "Do you want to talk about your dream? Was it another premonition?"

"No. No . . ." Harry looked away. "Just a dream. I can't remember most of it anyway. You know how dreams are."

"You're lying."

Harry just gave a shrug as a reply. He wasn't about to tell Ron the truth.

After a while, Harry's eyes began to close and he rested his head on his friend's shoulder. For a moment Ron went stiff with fear. He couldn't decide what exactly to make of this. What if Hermione was right . . . ?

Ron walked into the common room to see Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Zadia all sitting together. Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch while Luna sat in a chair and Zadia had found a comfortable place on the rug.

"Ron!" shouted Zadia. "Sit with me! It's quite comfortable down here."

He walked over and sat next to the girl on the rug.

"I love your hair. Can I play with it?"

Ron arched an eyebrow. What an odd question. . . "I guess. . ."

"YEEEE!" Zadia quickly conjured up a brush and some hair ties. She began brushing through Ron's now past shoulder-length hair. "Tell me, got a boy-toy yet?"

"Huh? You know I'm—?"

"Yes. I polish my gay-dar regularly."

The other three girls giggled amongst themselves. Ron shot them all a glare.

"You like The-Boy-Who-Lived-Another-Day, right?"

His ears went pink. "Well, um. . ."

"Don't worry about it. We're all good girls who will keep your secret as long as you want us to. Right ladies?"

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny all nodded agreement.

"Mind if I braid it? You'll look like an Irish Edward Elric!"

"Okay. . . _Who_?"

She pushed a graphic novel titled _Full Metal Alchemist _under his nose. A boy with a blond braid was on the cover, fixing his gloves. Some shorter strands of hair framed his determined face. A suit of armor stood behind him.

"I have a mad crush on him," commented Zadia. "We're a lot alike, really. . .You read it backwards." She added as he opened the book. Zadia reached over his shoulder and turned the pages to the back of the book. "Start here."

"Oh, er. . . Thanks."

Once Zadia finished, Ron had a whole new hair do. His bangs and some shorter strands fell around his face while a short braid went down his back. She had even gone so far as to add a few highlights that were a lighter shade of red using her wand. Ron admired her work with a mirror he had conjured up.

"I look . . . good!"

"Of course you do. Don't sound so surprised. I'm just that good."

He admired his new reflection with a smile. Hopefully, Harry would like it, too.

"Oh Merlin. . ." sighed Ginny. "Another Bill. Mum will be _thrilled_."

"Ron?"

All the heads in the room jerked up to see Harry enter. He stopped and stared at his friend with an odd look in his eyes. It was a look Ron wasn't really used to getting from Harry, but he liked it in a strange way.

"You did something to your hair?"

"More like Zadia did something to it," said Ginny.

"Oh stop," Zadia said acting flustered.

No one else noticed that the two boys hadn't looked up from each other. In a way it seamed they were off in another world that only the two of them knew about. . .

"I take it you like the knew hair style?" said Ron.

"It looks good on you," Harry smiled. _Of course anything looks good on you, but. . . _

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry just smiled in reply. "We had better go. Snape will kill us if we're late again. Are you walking with me, Ron?"

"Of course," Ron smiled and got up from the floor.

Zadia winked at Ron as he grabbed his books. He gave her a wink back and went to follow Harry. Both boys left without as much as a good-bye to the group of girls.

"Who's next up to Zadia's Hair Boutique? I'll make you bag the man of your dreams!"

Ron just couldn't get to sleep that night. Even if he had another dream about Harry, it wouldn't be enough right now. He just wanted to stare at him for a while as he slept. It was a beautiful thing to see Harry sleep, his lips slightly parted, his glasses not covering his emerald eyes, the way he would breathe . . . Ron just laid there and let his eyes wander over his friend's sleeping form.

No one would take Harry away from him.

Ron suddenly saw a bed jerk from across the room. The curtain opened and Neville poked his head out. Ron closed his eyes just enough that the other boy couldn't see he was awake, much like he usually did when he wanted to watch Harry. Neville seamed to be looking straight at Ron's bed, for reasons unknown to him. He slowly got up and crept over to Harry's bed. Ron growled inwardly. Neville hadn't been watching him, he wanted to watch Harry. This had to be his culprit, his competition. . .

Neville knelt down beside the bed and looked at the object of his affection. Admiring the way he slept, as Ron had been doing earlier.

Ron closed his eyes all the way and turned over on his back. He even gave a sleepy moan to make the other boy think he was about to wake up. Neville immediately panicked and made his way back to his own bed, leaving Ron to boil in his rage.


	6. Detention With Neville

**I Can't Make You Love Me**

**by Zadia Grey**

**Detention With Neville**

"You've been awful quiet lately, Ron. Is something wrong? Something to do with. . . Harry?" Hermione hissed over her book.

"You could say that," Ron grumbled, keeping his eyes downcast. "I found out I'm not the only one who loves Harry. . ."

"What?" her eyes grew wide.

"Don't act so surprised. Have you _seen_ him lately?"

"Who?"

"Neville." Ron growled and his eyes seamed to darken at the sound of Neville's name on his lips.

Hermione gave a laugh. "I hardly think he's competition. He's a sweet guy and all, but hardly Harry's type."

"Oh? You know Harry's type now?"

"That's easy: you."

Ron's ears went pink.

"Hey guys. . ." Harry sighed as he suddenly appeared at Ron's side carrying a detention slip.

Ron's ears became even redder at the thought that Harry could have heard the conversation. . . "What's smatter?"

"I got a detention from Snape . . . Sounds like I'll be sharing it with Neville, too."

Ron felt his blood pressure go up.

The boys were told to meet Snape at his potions cupboard for their detention. Snape waited at the door with two turkey-feather dusters in his hand.

"Here. For your detention you will have to dust out my potions closet. _No magic._ If you break anything you'll have to suffer through yet another detention after this one," he aimed this comment at Neville in particular, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Harry confirmed. _I'm amazed he didn't make us wear French maid uniforms. . . _

"I'll be in my office grading papers. I should be back in an hour to check your progress."

"At least we don't have to go into the Forbidden Forest like first year," Neville gave a weak smile.

Harry smiled back and passed his friend one of the two dusters the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher had handed him. "We had better get to work."

Harry climbed the ladder to begin at the top while Neville staid on the bottom shelves to keep from breaking anything. They would meet in the middle eventually.

"Damn at the dust!" shouted Harry as he wiped off a jar of gillyweed.

"I heard that about ninety percent of dust is human skin."

"You're kidding. That just made this chore a whole lot grosser. . . We're cleaning up bits of Severus Snape. Lovely."

Neville cracked up at Harry's remark and almost dropped the glass he was holding.

Harry began down the ladder and slipped without warming. His arm was scratched from elbow to palm after getting caught on one of the steps. Harry sat on the floor with a sore butt and examined the damage. Neville looked concerned as he rushed to Harry's side.

"It's nothing. I've been through worse. A troll, dragons, the Whomping Willow, giant spiders. . ."

"The merpeople, a basilisk, You-Know-Who. . .Here, let me." Neville took Harry's arm. "I have something that could help that. It's not exactly phoenix tears but it does the job." To Harry's surprise, he pulled out a few stalks of aloe.

"They use that in the muggle world a lot," commented Harry.

"I know. I started carrying some in my pocket because I'm so accident prone," he said as he cracked open a stalk and squeezed the inside onto the bleeding wound on his friend's arm. "And here's a bandana to stop the bleeding." Neville took out a piece of fabric and began winding it around Harry's arm. "Good as new," he said and knotted the bandage.

"Thanks Neville." Harry smiled gently and looked down at his arm. It didn't take long for him to realize that Neville had yet to let go of his hand. He began to gently stroke Harry's bandage in an absent-minded sort of way. It was almost as if Neville Longbottom had let go of reality for a little while. . . Not that it was a rare occurrence, but all the same. . .

"Neville?" whispered Harry gently.

"Hm?" Neville snapped back to reality. His eyes moved up from their hands and met two bright green eyes. Harry had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. . .

"You have something to tell me, don't you?"

"Um. . . I-I guess you could say that, H-Harry. . ." Neville stammered. He really hadn't planned on Harry finding out . . . _ever_ . . . about his feelings for him. But that seamed to be out of his control now. Why hadn't he used more restraint? He supposed the buildup of sexual tension from six years had to come out someway. . .

Harry leaned in close to his friend. "Go ahead then. There's no time like the present."

Neville's eyes grew wide. "Well, H-Harry. . . Y-you've been nothing but kind to me over the last six years here at Hogwarts. I may have a very bad memory, but I can somehow remember every moment I've been with you. Silly, huh?"

Harry smiled. "Maybe it has something to do with me saving your remembrall in first year?"

"I hadn't thought of that," Neville said with a soft laugh. "But, I guess what I'm tryin to sat is. . . I care about you, Harry. Okay, maybe I. . . . I love you." He said the last words very softly so Harry could scarcely hear.

"Neville. . ." Harry whispered back softly.

"You don't have to say anything," Neville said, keeping his eyes averted. "I'm not all that smart either, but I still know I don't deserve you."

Harry placed his free hand on his friend's cheek. "Does that really matter?"

Neville's eyes widened. His heart began to race. What was Harry saying?

"I care about you, Neville. Not as much as you care about me really, nor in the same way. I love someone else, but if I didn't. . ." he leaned in a little more.

"That's still a no, huh?"

"I'm afraid so. Sorry."

Neville closed his eyes. He could feel his already fragile heart begin to shatter. . . "Can I still love you anyway?"

"If you want . . . even though nothing may ever happen between us."

"I don't mind. But. . ."

Harry looked up expectantly.

"Can I . . . Just this once . . . Kiss you? Maybe?" Neville flushed at the audacity of his question.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "I don't see why not."

His face became a little brighter by his friend's answer. Neville leaned forward, trembling slightly. He touched Harry's cheek gently, marveling at how soft and smooth his friend's skin was. Neville then pressed his lips softly against Harry's. After a few blissful moments, he let go very reluctantly. Both boys looked away from each other out of embarrassment.

"We'd better get the dusting done. Snape will have our heads if he sees we've done so little."

Neither boy noticed that someone was stalking the halls that night, nor did they know he had seen everything that had happened in Professor Snape's potion cupboard between the two that night. He gave a sneer and rubbed his hands together. This could definitely be used to his advantage. . .

AN: Okay, I had to let Neville have a happy moment. I always feel a bit sorry for him, what with his parents and all. . . Have you _seen_ how he's changed in the movies? OO He's not as pudgy as he used to be. . .

I have yet to write the next chapter so it may take longer to get it posted. Be patient please! Thanx to all who reviewed! You're 2 kind! TT


	7. In The Prefect's Bathroom

**I Can't Make You Love Me**

**by Zadia Grey**

**In The Prefect's Bathroom**

Ron sunk deep into the bubble filled water of the prefect's bath, allowing every muscle to relax in the hot water. Soon only his eyes and nose were visible from above the water. This was the only way he could possibly relax while Harry was with Neville. He soon found that his body may be relaxed, but his mind was far from it. All he could do was wonder about what those two were doing. . .

Ron's musings were interrupted when he heard the bathroom door open. He sunk deeper so that only his eyes were visible. Maybe he would drown and not have to worry about his love-life (or lack thereof) anymore. . .

"Well, look what we have here," came a sneering voice from behind him.

Ron burst from out of the water and faced Draco Malfoy. "What the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy? Get out!"

"Now now, Weasly, I have as much a right to be here as you do," Malfoy said calmly, already beginning to undress.

"No way in hell am I letting you in this tub!"

Malfoy completely ignored Ron's shouts and took off his shoes and socks, then undid his tie and shirt. "You really shouldn't shout like that. You could loose your voice," he said while pulling the shirt off of his shoulders to show off his well-sculpted torso.

Ron felt as if steam was coming out of his ears. First Harry was in detention with Neville, now he was stuck taking a bath with Malfoy. He turned away from his arch rival and sunk down into the bubbles like before. Now he _really_ wanted to drown.

The water shifted slightly as Malfoy slipped into the tub next to the red-head. He reached out and ran a hand over Ron's wet crimson pigtail. "Hmm. . . I like your hair like that."

Ron frowned and pulled his head from out of the water. "Are you touching me, Malfoy?"

Malfoy sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. . . He swam away from the object of his affection and ducked under the water, out of sight completely for a little while, then stood up in front of Ron. He stood up so only his torso was visible, keeping everything below the hips submerged in water. Draco ran his hands through his wet hair, making it slick back in the same fashion it did when they met.

Ron's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. This was the first time he'd really looked at Malfoy . . . He was pale, yet his body showed the strain of quidditch practice as Harry's did. Ron admitted to himself that Malfoy was hot. He inwardly scolded himself and turned around so he couldn't see. Ron folded his arms on the edge of the tub, allowing most of his back to show.

Draco allowed himself to disappear under the water once more and swam back to Ron. "Something wrong, Ron?" he said softly, leaning on the edge of the tub next to the other wizard.

"No. Should there be?" He stopped for a moment and let the words Malfoy had just said to him sink in. "Did you just call me _Ron_?"

"That's your name, isn't it?" Draco began running the back of his hand over Ron's side, admiring the curves of his body.

Ron looked down at the other's hand as it caressed his back. There was something oddly comforting about the touch and for a moment he forgot what was going on with Harry and Neville.

"Listen. . ." whispered Draco. "I know I can be stuck up, selfish, bigoted, conceded, a complete git . . . You can stop me anytime."

"I know."

Draco laughed. "I guess my point is. . ."

"You want me."

Draco's eyes met Ron's.

"Don't act so surprised that I knew. I'm smarter than you give me credit for."

The Slytherin felt the blood rise into his cheeks and turned away so the other couldn't see. What was wrong with him? Was he actually embarrassed that Ron found out about his intentions? For a moment, he wondered if sex was really all he wanted from the Gryffindor. . . Suddenly, he felt like he couldn't breathe. . .

"I'm in love with someone else, so don't even try."

He regained his composure after Ron said this. "Oh. . . I know. I'm smarter than you give me credit for also." Draco sighed. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but. . . Potter isn't in love with you, Ron."

The look in Ron's eyes almost made him take back what he had said. Nothing but raw furry stood in the blue eyes of the Gryffindor.

"He loves someone else. I was passing by Snape's potion cupboard and . . . he and Longbottom were snogging in there. Really, I don't know what Potter sees in him, when he could have you. . ." Draco reached up and touched Ron's pigtail again, admiring the color as his fingers ran over ever bump of the perfectly woven hair. "I would like to have you, Ron, if you will let me."

Ron closed his eyes and buried his face in his folded arms. This wasn't right. . . "You liar. You can't possibly be telling the truth," he hissed.

"I wish I wasn't."

"I still love him. It doesn't matter. . ."

"Listen. . . You can't make him love you, Ron."

He pulled his head up once more and looked at Draco.

"You have me now," he leaned in closely and gave Ron a gentle kiss on the lips.

Harry sat up in the common room, a cup of pumpkin juice in his hand as he watched he fire begin to die.

"Harry?"

He turned to face the intruder and saw Hermione standing on the bottom step. "Hi Hermione."

"Have you finished your detention already?"

"I wouldn't be down here if I didn't."

"What are you still doing up? Aren't you exausted?"

"No, I'm just waiting for Ron to come back. There's something I want to tell him," Harry felt his face flush.

Hermione's eyes seamed to mist over at this statement. "Oh Harry!" she shrieked and hugged her friend.

"Um. . ." he felt a bit awkward. "Do you know where he is?"

"He was just taking a back in the prefect's bathroom a minute ago. He should be back soon." She pulled back for a moment, then gave another squeal and hugged him again. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Harry laughed as he realized what she was talking about. "You figured it out, I take it?"

"How could I not?"

"You really are the most cleaver girl in our class."

Both heard the portrait hole swing open and turned to see Ron enter the common room. He froze for a moment at the sight of his two best friends up and waiting for him.

"Hey Ron!" both said, all smiles.

Ron didn't smile back, nor did he answer. Instead, he proceeded up into the boys' dorm, leaving the two behind.

"Well, what's his problem?"

AN: God I'm mean. Next chapter is still in progress but should be up shortly. Thanx to all who have been reviewing!


	8. Loneliness

**I Can't Make You Love Me**

**by Zadia Grey**

**Loneliness **

It took a while for Harry to finally fall asleep. All he could think about were possibilities of why his friend had completely spurned him in the common room. When he followed him up the stairs, Ron refused to say a word. It was as if Harry wasn't even there. He felt like a ghost. . .

When he did fall asleep he found himself in the same candle-lit room that had haunted his dreams since the moment he found out about his feelings for Ron. It gave him some hope in its own way. . .

He turned over to see Ron asleep next to him. Harry gave a gentle smile and ran a hand over the other's red locks. The touch caused Ron to stir and slowly open his eyes. The moment his blue eyes fell on Harry his face went cold and expressionless. Ron sat up in his place and turned over on his other side. To Harry's horror, Ron disappeared before his eyes and every candle was blown out by an in visible source.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the dark dorm-room. His heart fell. Harry got up from his bed and quietly left the room to sit down in the common room by himself. He pointed his want at the long-dead fire and said a few choice words to bring the fire back to life and warm up the freezing room.

"Would Harry Potter like something?" came a voice at Harry's elbow.

He jumped, but then saw that it was Dobby the house-elf. "Oh, no, Dobby. I don't deserve anything," he sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"Nonsense! Nothing is too good for Harry Potter!" Dobby snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared, nicely folded, next to Harry.

"Thanks," he said while pulling the blanket around himself to block out the cold.

"Dobby is always glad to help, especially when it is Harry Potter!"

Harry laughed.

"Is something wrong, Harry Potter sir?"

"Yeah. . . I'd tell you if I knew what it was."

"Is something wrong with your Weezy again?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Dobby's pronunciation of Ron's name. "Yes, it's my Weezy. He just. . . blew me off today and I don't know why."

"Perhaps Harry Potter should go to sleep. Maybe everything will make since in the morning."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

Sadly, Dobby was wrong about that. Ron refused to speak to Harry and Hermione the next day. He sat with them, but didn't look at them. Ron wouldn't walk with them in the halls either, in fact, he was walking with Malfoy a good bit of the time. This made Harry's blood boil.

"I can't believe it. Malfoy of all people!" growled Hermione.

"I think I have a hunch what's going on. . ."

"Enlighten me."

"His with Malfoy now."

"I can see that!"

"No, I mean: _with_ Malfoy. He must have gotten to him somehow, turned him against me—"

"_Ahem_!"

"Sorry, I mean us."

"But why?"

"You could tell I liked Ron, but couldn't tell Malfoy liked him too? Not up to your usual standards, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes went wide in shock. "I always wondered. . . But he always. . . _Malfoy_?"

Harry nodded.

It seamed his fears had come true since the moment Malfoy told him about his intentions for Ron. . .

A/N: Short 1, I know. Next should be longer. As a teaser, I'll say that it involves a fist fight.


	9. Into Another’s Arms

**I Can't Make You Love Me**

**by Zadia Grey**

**Into Another's Arms**

Ron rested against a tree beside the lake. His chest was hurting for no apparent reason. It felt like heartburn. . .

"Ron?" Draco hissed from behind, making Ron jump a foot in the air.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, love. Have you decided yet?"

Ron frowned and looked back into the glassy water of the lake.

"I take that as a 'no'."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, Draco. This is harder for me than you know."

"How long are you going to make me wait?" the blond pulled closer to Ron in a seductive manner. "You do like me, right?"

". . .Yes. Of course I do. . . It's just that. . ."

"Harry?"

Ron's ears turned pink.

"You'll never stop loving him, will you?"

". . . It's hard to when you've loved someone for so long."

"Cold turkey?"

"Exactly."

"I understand." Draco placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You'll never feel the same for me as I do for you, will you Ron?"

Ron didn't answer.

Ron entered the common room to see Zadia on the couch, reading. He almost didn't recognize her. Her hair had changed to blond, her ears looked like Crookshanks's own ears, and her eyes were a soft brown.

The moment Zadia saw Ron she threw the book she had been reading over her shoulder, narrowly missing a fellow Gryffindor. The boy shot her a look and made a rude hand gesture behind her back.

"You! Sit!" Zadia said, patting the space next to her.

Ron reluctantly did as she said.

"What happened?"

"Long story."

"I've got time. Classes are over for the day."

Ron nodded and began to recount the events from two days ago. After finishing, Zadia stared at him for a moment in a dark way. This was not what she wanted to hear at all.

"Harry isn't with Neville," she said with a small sigh.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. They don't act like they're together. . . You and Malfoy have acted like it though."

"That was to make him jealous. Besides, I turned him down just before I came here."

"Good. You belong with Harry."

"How do you know that?"

"I just_ do_," she answered again. "You should make a move on him before Neville really _does_ take him off the market. I doubt the guy's going to wait forever. Handsome as he is. . . God, why do all the hot ones have to be gay!"

"How do you even know if he's gay?"

"_I just do_."

That night, Harry just couldn't get to sleep . . . again. At about four in the morning, he got up again, but didn't head for the common room. He slowly opened the curtain on Neville's bed and leaned in. Neville's eyes opened and he gave a slight smile.

"Hello, Harry."

"Neville."

"Something wrong?"

"I can't sleep alone to night. Can I . . . ?"

"Of course."

Neville reached over and pulled up the covers so Harry could slide in beside him. He slipped under the covers next to his friend. Harry melted into the pillow, tears threatening his green eyes.

"Don't take this as anything sexual, I just—"

"None taken. I understand." He placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, deep in thought. It was good to have someone to turn to when he needed them. Even when his so-called best friend left him for someone else . . . or over a stupid misunderstanding like in fourth year. He still had to wonder what Malfoy had said to get Ron to go out with him. . .

"It's Ron, isn't' it? The one you love?"

Harry nodded into the pillow, embarrassed.

"Don't worry. Things will turn out for the best. I hate seeing you in so much pain. . ."

Harry sniffed and let a few tears fall. He began to grip Neville's hand to relieve some stress. His heart was aching terribly and it scared him. Harry had never felt pain quite like this before. He would much rather be under the Cruciatus Curse than deal with this. It hurt far worse than any curse he had ever encountered. . .

Then a hand came out of the darkness and grabbed the front of Neville's pajamas. He was thrown off the bed as if he was made of air and rocketed half-way across the room, landing on a wall. The assailant pinned him to said wall and threw a hard punch in his face, causing Neville's nose to bleed.

One of the boys got up and turned on the lights to reveal Ron holding Neville against the wall with one hand while the other hand was poised for another blow.

A/N: God I'm mean. . . Think it took me long enough to update? I decided to take a holiday brake. Even great writers need a brake every now and then. I got a bunch of HP related stuff for Christmas: Hermione's Wand, Sirius Black's Wand, Dumbledore's Wand, Voldemort's Wand, and the Time Turner! Needless to say, I'm a happy girl!

Next chapter should be up soon. Thanx to all who have reviewed thus far!


	10. The Way It Should Be

**I Can't Make You Love Me**

**by Zadia Grey**

**The Way It Should Be**

Harry had no choice but to do the first thing he could think of. He held up his wand and pointed it at his best friend before he could strike another blow.

"_Expeliarmus!_"

Ron was thrown across the room, but landed safely on Dean's bed. For a moment, he just laid there on the mattress in shock. Harry had just attacked him. _Him_! Ron came to the realization that he deserved it. . . He had just attacked Harry's lover, what else was he supposed to do?

Ron picked himself up and gave Harry a dark look. He turned his anger back to Neville and began to approach him again. Harry held up his want threateningly. Ron stopped again and held up one hand to his friend, telling Harry not to interfere anymore. He lowered his wand and watched Ron walk over to Neville. He stopped right in front of the beaten boy and began to dig his nails into his palm.

Neville didn't look scared anymore. He picked himself up to face the red-head. If he was going to die, he might as well do it with bravery. . .

"You win," Ron growled through his teeth. "I don't want him anyway."

Ron began back to his bed, brushing by Harry on the way.

"What does that mean, Ron?" whispered Harry, not even bothering to turn around.

Ron stopped, also keeping his back to Harry. "You should know. If you love him so much, keep him."

"Is this what it's been about? You thought Neville and me were an item?"

Ron's eyebrows knit together in confusion. He kept quiet to hear what Harry had to say about this.

"Why would you care anyway? You're with Malfoy now."

Ron slowly opened his mouth, choosing his words before they escaped. "No. I was never with him. We kissed, but that was all. I don't love him, Harry. I. . ." he stopped him there before he made any confessions. As much as he loved Harry, there was still something holding him back. . .

Harry waited a moment before continuing. It sounded like Ron had more to say. . . "It was the same for Neville and me."

Ron closed his eyes in relief.

"I still don't understand why it matters. So what if I was with him? Are you homophobic or something?"

"Why did it matter to you? What if I _was_ with Draco? Why do you even care, Harry?"

"I asked first."

"Okay you two! Can we stop dancing around the subject and get to the confessions?" shouted Seamus.

Both boys shot Seamus a dark look. Ron turned around so he could see Harry's face. Harry slowly did the same.

"Because I know you don't belong with him," said Ron softly. He looked around at the dozens of eyes now glued to him. "And I know it's not supposed to be this way, in front of all these people, but. . ." His eyes met the two green ones across from him. "I think you should be with me. I think that's the way it is supposed to be."

Harry smiled. He decided to dig a little bit harder to get the right words out of him. "I've always been with you, Ron. You were the first friend I had ever made."

"I know, but I mean. . . I love you, Harry. And I would love it if you felt the same."

Harry's smile turned into a grin. "Of course I love you, Ron. I always have and always will."

"AWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Oh shut up you lot," Ron glared at the audience. "Come on. I want to talk in private, Harry."

Ron took Harry's hand and led him to his bed. Once they were both on the mattress, Ron closed the curtains and put up a silencing spell. He then leaned out of the red curtains and shouted: "And turn off that light!"

Harry burst into giggles.

Ron turned around to face the object of his affection and smiled. "Them. I wonder how long they've known? The only people who are supposed to know are a few girls. . . Hermione and Zadia. Both are pretty good at keeping their word."

"Perhaps they sensed it. Hermione did."

"But girls have such good . . . what do they call it? Gaydar!"

"Half of the guys in this room are gay. It's built in for them."

"Oh. . . forgot about that. . ."

"But, you were saying?"

Ron turned back to Harry and placed a hand under his chin affectionately. "Besides the fact that I love you, I don't think there's much more for me to say. I just wanted to be alone with you for a while."

A blush crept up on Harry's face.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. . . I always want a chapter to be perfect before I upload it! I've also been more into One Piece lately than HP so it's gotten a little hard to write HP, but I'm back! I hope you like it. There will only been 2 chappy's after this one. Once I finish I'll be working more on my LOTR and One Piece stuff. . . And of course, my story Who I Am. That story will be longer than this one me thinks. . .


End file.
